


The Wet Dream

by Peaches_N_Cream



Series: Lemon Tree [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided attraction?, Oral Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_N_Cream/pseuds/Peaches_N_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith had a certain dream, although while trying to clean up the evidence, she can't stop thinking about how real it felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Erotica Erotica  
> Lemon Lemon  
> Smut Smut  
> Baby makin' Baby makin'  
> WARNING: Sex... Kind of...  
> RATED EXPLICIT TO BE SAFE!

_"Mh... Feels so... Ah!" Lilith shouted out before her mighty climax. The red-headed man smiled down at her, his slanted bangs sticking to his forehead. "I love you Lilith," Spartos says before holding her close and falling asleep._

Lilith felt like that dream was so really, it was so close to reality- yet so far.

_"Lilith, I love you..." He whispered._

Those words felt more real then anything else in that dream but somehow- she knew it was fake.

_He kissed down her neck softly, having a greater goal in mind. When he got to the edge of her nightgown, he gently slipped it over her head._

How she craved soft gentle touches like those. She looked down into the sheets only to see her usual pajamas and panties.  
She slowly got up, her feet touching the wooden floor- creaking in disagreement at bring awoken at this hour.

Lilith want exactly sure what time it was but she knew that it was after midnight- hopefully she wouldn't cause a racket cleaning her sheets.

After peeling the bundle of cloth off of the spring mattress, she headed down the hall to the laundry room, carrying the sheets close to her chest.

_Carefully, he sucked at the tender flesh of her breasts, slowly spiraling down to the nipples. When he did arrive, it was so gentle, so sweet and full of love._

How Lilith wished he would caress her like he did in her dreams- she doubt it would happen but that's what dreams are for- making the impossible happen.

She looked at the room only to see her good friend at the washer. "Hey Ja'far, washing the King's sheets," she joked lightly throwing her sheets in the washer.

"Actually, yes..." He said as his shoulders slumped. "I can't believe he makes you touch them. I mean with the amount of women he's bedded, the must be disgusting..." She leaned back from him just to prove her point.

"Kill me now," said Ja'far groaned, "why are you up at such a late hour Lilith?" Maybe he would get some good blackmail from this. "Bad dream," she answered casually.

"I doubt it, tell me about," he pressured. "It's complicated..." Lilith responded heading for the kitchen in the Purple Leo Tower for just this purpose.

"'Oh... You had _that_ kind of dream..."

"I'll let you assume as you please," Lilith says final closing the door behind her.

_Spartos slowly kissed down to the edge of her pants, hooking his fingers underneath the cloth. He looked up for permission only to be granted by a small smile. He kissed further down, growing quicker as his impatience grew._

_Upon reaching her entrance he kissed it softly, beginning to use his tongue. The amount of pleasure was absolutely priceless. "St-stop t-teasing me!" Lilith moaned out slightly._

The dream swarmed in lily's head as she drank the glass of water. She looked down at it and sighed... Even if it never actually happened, it felt so wrong to think of a friend- am ally that way.

_He smiled at her slightly before thrusting in. "Does it hurt?" He asked, smile faltering. "No... That's just a stupid sex myth..." He smiled again before thrusting in. "'Oh..." Lilith moaned. Spartos himself even grunted at the feeling. It was like heaven (in his area)._

She looked up from her glass only to see a familiar face. He placed his hand on her spare hand that was resting on the counter. "Hey," Spartos smiled at her.

If only he knew...

 


End file.
